GW
GW was an optic neural AI designed to maintain the Patriots' system of control over the United States. Named after George Washington, the AI was programmed to censor all forms of digital information, including communications, Internet traffic, and media broadcasts. It could also control all weaponry, nuclear and conventional, of the four branches of the U.S. military through a tactical computer network. As of 2009, GW was said to be the only system in the world with a parallel processing capacity of 980 trillion hammets. History Early construction It was commissioned by Zero after the start of the millennium after losing faith in his human subordinates' capability of following through with his will due to the "betrayal" that Zero felt with Big Boss. The first steps in the creation of GW's data management system came about during the turn of the century, when the Patriots issued a supposed countermeasure program to deal with the Y2K problem. Using the internet at full capacity, the program was distributed to every governmental organization and key facility throughout the world, and was included within an OS application for distribution among the public. Everything supplied from that day onward contained the same program, secretly housing a sub-system that would be activated at a later date, once GW's development had been completed. In 2007, former NSA computer programmer Emma Emmerich was assigned to create the GW AI as part of the Arsenal Gear project, which would be housed aboard the titular submersible warship. GW would also control the mass-produced Metal Gear RAY units that would be employed to defend Arsenal Gear. Meanwhile, the Big Shell offshore cleanup facility was constructed to conceal the development of Arsenal Gear in the Manhattan Bay. It would be another two years before GW would enter the final testing stages. In 2009, Solidus Snake's Sons of Liberty initiated an armed takeover of the Big Shell. However, the Patriots had engineered the entire incident and manipulated it from behind the scenes, in order to provide complex data for GW to study, giving it the factors necessary for judging situations. The AI did this by tricking special forces operative Raiden into carrying out the Patriots' bidding, by feeding his anticipations and impersonating his C.O. Colonel Campbell (and, at certain points, Rosemary). Raiden thus believed himself to be a member of FOXHOUND, and was effectively "molded" into the next Solid Snake as part of the S3 Plan. As such, Ocelot mistakenly believed that it was Raiden himself who was the end product of the simulation. The S3 Plan involved GW being infected with Emma's worm cluster, in order to mimic the effects of the FOXDIE virus from 2005. The virus corrupted the AI and caused its systems to fail, resulting in the Colonel beginning to act strangely, and Arsenal's mass-produced RAY units to go haywire. However, Liquid Snake (in Revolver Ocelot's body) intentionally caused Arsenal Gear itself to crash into Manhattan so that he could later recover the damaged AI onboard.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons Of Liberty (script), Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). "Liquid Snake": Time to say goodbye. // Liquid flips a switch inside RAY. // Solid Snake: What are you doing? // "Liquid Snake": I’ve started Arsenal’s navigation program. The course will take me straight into Manhattan. // Raiden: You’re planning to -- to crash this thing into New York City!? // Solid Snake: It’ll be a full scale disaster... // "Liquid Snake": Disaster? That has a nice ring to it. Although the virus apparently managed to cripple GW, the Colonel AI on the Master AI system, when communicating to Raiden shortly before the fight with Solidus, indicated that GW was also perfected as a result due to the S3 plan.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001) Colonel: (sneering) Ha, ha, ha ...exactly right. So you see, you’re a perfect representative of the masses we need to protect. This is why we chose you. You accepted the fiction we’ve provided, obeyed our orders and did everything you were told to. The exercise is a resounding success. // Colonel (Emma Emmerich): Didn’t I tell you that GW was still incomplete? But not anymore, thanks to you. // Colonel: Your persona, experiences, triumphs and defeats are nothing but by-products. The real objective was ensuring that we could generate and manipulate them. It’s taken a lot of time and money, but it was well worth it considering the results. // Raiden: ... // Colonel: I think that’s enough talk. It’s time for the final exercise. In 2014, Liquid Ocelot had the remnants of the damaged GW AI pieced together and installed on board Outer Haven in order to take control of the Patriots' SOP System with the supposed intention of assuming JD's place as the head AI.Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Kojima Productions (2008). Otacon: Yeah, GW was one of the Patriots' cell AIs. It was installed on Arsenal Gear. Emma's worm should have put it permanently out of commission. But Ocelot somehow recovered and repaired it. I'm guessing JD must be unable to recognize GW even though it's inside the Patriots' System. It's a blind spot. GW was written off as lost while it was still tied in. Using it let Ocelot interfere with the AI from the inside. He made contact under the guise of Big Boss's genetic code. Even the AI threat detection system was fooled. // Old Snake: A haven on the network... Free from oversight by the Patriots' AIs. // Otacon: It all makes sense now. That's why they made Arsenal go berserk five years ago 2009. GW was on board. Infiltrating the AI's server room on board Outer Haven, Old Snake and Otacon (via the Metal Gear Mk. III) uploaded the FOXALIVE worm (created by Naomi Hunter and Sunny) into the restored GW, which the program then used as a conduit into the other AIs (TJ, TR, AL, and JD), thus removing their rule over the United States. System GW's (and by extension Arsenal Gear's) security system is similar to the antibiotic function of an organism's immune system. The surveillance of the inner system is handled by periodic scans using a number of agents with the capacity of detecting data that doesn't belong in the system. Once the agents detect any invading, foreign data, the information relating to the invading data is passed on to an antibody production system. After that, a program known as an antibody agent is autonomously produced to neutralize or eliminate the invading data. There is also a solid barrier separating GW's optic neural net; its physical and logical base, and the other general nets. The barrier, known as the Bit Brain Barrier, is a filtering system for preventing the infiltration of foreign data, which makes it very difficult to penetrate GW's system from the outside without proper preparations. Also, because its fiber-optic neuro AI processors are highly vulnerable to heat, it is kept in a low temperature environment that is comparable to a refrigerator. Trivia * In 1974, a similar-codenamed AI was created in order to operate the Pupa unmanned weapon. * AI researcher Dr. Strangelove once alluded to the concept of an AI system that could disseminate and filter data, and act as a hive mind in order to control society (like GW). However, she expressed disinterest in the concept due to such an AI "not having a shred of life to it." Behind the scenes The original script for Metal Gear Solid 2 states that it was in fact Liquid Snake who caused Arsenal Gear to crash into Manhattan, though the accompanying dialogue was cut from the final version, along with the destruction scene itself, following the 9/11 terrorist attacks. The novelization keeps the accompanying dialogue as well as the destruction scene itself. The Metal Gear Solid 4 Database erroneously claims that Solidus Snake was responsible for crashing Arsenal Gear into Manhattan,http://natmal.net/mgsdb/?enc&id=98&p=4 despite claiming in another article that he lost control over it.http://natmal.net/mgsdb/?enc&id=240 In Metal Gear Solid 4, Otacon states that the Patriots had caused Arsenal to "go berserk," though whether they had intended for it to crash, as Liquid had, remains unclear. Appearances * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots Notes and references Category: Technology Category:Patriots Category:Metal Gear Solid 2 Category:Metal Gear Solid 4